Joseph and Mary: A Story of Faith, Hope, and Love
by 21softballstar
Summary: This is the lovestory of Joseph and Mary as they live their life together, preparing for the birth of the Son of God-the first Christmas. They are the best lovestory never told, and their love deserves to be known, so we can follow their example.
1. Time for a King

**Hey, guys! This story was originally just one story entitled, "Do you trust me, Joseph?" but then I just kept adding more. Here, I have combined them all together into one short story regarding the relationship of Joseph and Mary. I love them both so much! Here is a little something I write a few days ago regarding their relationship, and below is the prologue to my story "Joseph and Mary: A Story of Faith, Hope, and Love". Enjoy, and please review :)**

As Christmas approaches, it got me thinking about the Joseph and Mary Love Story. Most don't really think of Mary and Joseph as a "#relationshipgoals" couple. Mary got pregnant with a baby while married to Joseph—and the baby was not Joseph's. Joseph almost divorced her. Not the best start, right? But bear with me as I explain. In today's day and age, movies (and real life) portray these couples that love each other simple for their bodies, or we often get the couples that remain together for the "good times" but don't love each other enough to try and make it work through the difficult.  
Mary, while married to Joseph (as they were legally married, but could not live with each other until the first year was over), became pregnant with the Son of God. She could be stoned in the streets, as no one believed her on what the angel Gabriel had said. Killed simply because everyone thought they broke the Marriage Law. Joseph was a young carpenter, while Mary was a teenager who still lived with her parents. It was likely the two hardly spoke to each other, and now here they were, married, and Mary was pregnant. Perfect Love Story? Doesn't seem so, but…  
Joseph wanted to leave Mary. He didn't believe her. He was ready to divorce her quietly. So why didn't he leave? It would be so much easier. Most don't realize that if he accepted Mary and the child as his own, he would be shunned from his town. He was building a house—but now would be unable to bargain with business peoples. He had friends—but after this, no more.  
So why did he stay? Because he had to be completely in love with her. But how could you be so in love with someone who became pregnant (and you didn't know why or by whom?)? Because that is the kind of love that can come only from God. So even when Mary's parents didn't believe her, Joseph knew there had to be some explanation, as "she was a woman of great virtue".  
So Joseph took Mary into his home, and even made a 100 mile journey with her while she was pregnant, promising to protect her and her child with everything he was. Joseph loved Mary to death. He walked the entire 100 miles, always giving her the donkey to ride. Always making sure she had food over him. Always, always protecting her. Because he loved her. If he hadn't loved her, he would have left her long ago.  
By the time Jesus is born, it easy to see why both Joseph and Mary were chosen as Jesus' earthly parents. They are like a couple that has been married for 50 years, not a shunned carpenter and teenage girl barely into their first year. Joseph and Mary had not been together sexually at all before this, and yet Joseph loved her with all his being. Because that sort of love came from God. And Mary grew to love Joseph—as her protector, her husband, and the father of her new son.  
They are completely #relationshipgoals like no other couple out there, and I love them both so much for giving us this example to follow.

 **A Time for The King**

Somewhere far off, a Father and his Son watched the world become corrupt with darkness and sin. They watched with sadness in their hearts as Roman soldiers murdered the innocent, children were sentenced to slavery, and women were brutally beaten in the streets. They watched as the darkness of Satan slowly began creeping into every part of the world. The evil lurked in the shadows, ready to snatch anyone who was caught unaware. Those snatched by the devil were changed for the worse—no longer happy, no longer living, and no longer free. They remained dead inside, but still managed to walk and breathe through towns, speaking of demons and the evil that was ruling the world, for it truly was.

And for millions of years, neither the Father nor the Son could reach their hands out to stop this evilness. They did, sometimes, in small measures where hardly anyone noticed. But they couldn't save the world. They were forced to watch as the beautiful creation they once had created turned black with sin. They were forced to see God's beloved children drain themselves of love and happiness and simply accept evil as their new way of life. They had to watch as young girls were swept away by the Roman soldiers, screaming and crying, because their parents couldn't pay taxes. They watched as pregnant women were stoned to death in the street. They watched as men were beaten senseless by those higher up.

The wait was agonizing. Watching was horrible. The Son could barely stand the cruelty of it all. And then, one day, as God the Father watched the creation he had formed turn even blacker with sin, he turned towards his Son and said, _finally, "_ My Son, it's time to save the world."


	2. Mary Wasn't Ready

Mary wasn't ready for Joseph to know. She had been with Elizabeth for months. Confiding in her cousin over her predicament and what she was to do. She was married. She had a husband. A baby was not supposed to come yet.

And yet here she was—pregnant—riding on the back of a wagon, heading slowly back towards Nazareth where Joseph would be waiting. What would he think? What would he _assume_? That she had been attacked, or that she had purposely been with someone else?

Mary would never. While it was true she did not want Joseph to be her husband, she just…wasn't ready to be married. She was young, still, and her mother needed her help at home with her siblings. She didn't think it was time to leave her and live with a man she barely knew.

Joseph was kind. He spoke to her often. He talked about the house he was building for them. How it would be nearly ready when she would return from Elizabeth's. How when the law had concluded, and the one year was up, they would move in together and Mary could make the house her own. He said all those things with such pride and a smile. His smile was nice—Mary admitted. He smiled with his being. He smiled with his eyes, his nose, his lips. Even his body. Oftentimes, he would cross his arms and stare at whatever made him happy as his white teeth glistened in a grin. Sometimes that was the house. Sometimes that was his field. Sometimes that was her.

Mary didn't know why Joseph had chosen her. She was nobody special. There were better girls out there for a man like him. He deserved someone better. Someone better than her, whom was pregnant with the Son of God.

The Son of God. Jesus. Emmanuel. She couldn't believe it. Wondered if all of this was made-up. False. She remembered the visit with the angel like it had been yesterday.

 _"Let it be done to me, according your word."_

So had that been her reply, and immediately after she felt different. Filled. It's like she been empty for fifteen years of her life, and now no longer.

She'd gone straight to her mother after that encounter. Joseph had tried speaking to her, but she was too distracted to comprehend what he had been saying. Afterwards, she asked her mother about visiting Elizabeth, and both her parents had agreed, as long as "you returned to Joseph."

And she'd planned to. She'd always plan to return to Joseph. He was her husband after all, and she wasn't going to leave him.

She just hoped he didn't leave her after this.


	3. Do You Trust Me Joseph?

"Do you trust me, Joseph?"

Trust? She was asking about trust now? Joseph couldn't believe it. He was so…infuriated with her, but kept his voice quiet. Didn't she know? Didn't she know how long he had spent working on that house for her and him to one day live together—after this one year apart was over. Didn't she know he spent every single day out there, working hard. Preparing. Planning. Thinking. Wanting to make the best house ever for his wife who would one day soon come to live with him? How could she have no idea? Did Mary think Joseph didn't love her? Sure, maybe marrying her suddenly without exactly getting to know her wasn't the best idea in the world, but Joseph was ready to call Mary his own. He loved her passion, her devotion to others, her caring nature. She was beautiful, with her long flowing black hair and deep blue eyes. Whenever she looked at him, he could feel her eyes pouring into his soul. He wanted her to be his. And he knew the time was right. So, he asked her father, and he agreed Joseph would make a good husband to his daughter.

Joseph didn't voice his affection aloud to Mary. Instead, he used actions. He built a house. He said he was working hard—told her—for this house to be ready for her in a years' time when they could live together. And create a life together. A family.

He had dinner with her. He helped her father in his trading business. He carried out chores for her mother. He played with her siblings when they were lonely or under-foot with the parents. Did Mary see him doing none of those things?

And now here she stood, pregnant with another man's child. And she asked for trust? Joseph couldn't…he just…couldn't. Her parents stood near her. Her mother fighting back tears, her father fighting back shouts of anger. Joseph stood off by himself. He could sense Mary's eyes upon his back. Her blue, blue eyes. Like the sky on a sunny day before it rains. Like the clear blue of a river.

How could she? Had it been because he hadn't voiced his love? Joseph was never one to say his affection aloud. He found it difficult. But then again, neither had Mary. Was that because Mary didn't love him?

 _Obviously, Joseph. She's pregnant. And the baby is not yours._

Oh, but did her parents believe that? Joachim walked closer to Joseph, standing at his side where Joseph could just make out the expression on his face. Confusion. Anger. Desperation.

Unable to bear the idea of what Joachim was thinking, Joseph turned to him and said, "It was not me."

At that, Anne burst into tears and reached out for Mary in a hug. Mary, uncomfortably (as she was scared, Joseph knew) didn't hug her mother back. Anne backed away, and said, in between her tears, "Mary, how could you? Do you not know you are married to Joseph? Do you know you could be stoned in the streets for this?"

"They could kill you," Joachim confirmed. "They could kill you for what you've done."

"Father, I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh, but you have, Mary! You have brought disgrace to this family. And to Joseph." Joachim lowered his voice. "What are you to do with him, now?"

Joseph shut out the voices behind him. What was he to do? If he claimed the baby has his own, he would be shunned from the town of Nazareth. His friends would no longer be his friends. His family would abandon him. He would be on his own. Trading for supplies for his new house? Unacceptable. He would have to buy from a town far away. Bartering for food? No one would dare even speak with him. His life would immediately become a hundred times harder, and all for claiming this child as his own—when it wasn't.

But what of Mary? If he didn't claim the baby, what would be come of her? Nearly all the women in this situation were stoned. Cheating on your husband was unimaginable. The women had to be punished—so the town thought—and were punished with death.

Mary…so young. So beautiful. So humble. Stoned to death? He could just hear her cries as the rocks flew… _"Joseph, Joseph, do you trust me?"_

He slammed his hand on the wall in front of him. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to wait for a family. Wait until the house was finished. Wait until she could—according to the Law—move in with him after one year of marriage where they were not to sleep together. That one year was not over yet. They were not supposed to sleep together. And they hadn't!

But…Mary had? With someone else?  
And now she was supposed to pay the price for this action with her life?

Is that why she left for her cousin's?

Had this happened while she had been away?

Had…had…it been a soldier?

Joseph turned to Mary and stared her in the face. He was angry, but once he saw her blue eyes filled with tears—and her arms wrapped around her slightly swollen stomach—he calmed. He grabbed her hand, and whispered quietly, "Mary. Was it one of Herod's soldiers who did this to you? You can tell me."

Mary looked at her parents, who had backed off slightly. She looked back at Joseph, and said, "No, Joseph. I told you the truth. It is not up to me to make you believe it. But I wish that you would trust me."

Again with the trust?

Joseph dropped her hand and spun back around. Why was he inclined to trust her, but she couldn't trust him?

Mary didn't love him—he knew that. Now he did. He thought maybe later on…once he had the house built and a life established…

Was it because he was a carpenter? Did that shame her? But he did good work!

No, it couldn't be that. She seemed to like coming over to his shop and seeing his accomplishments which he proudly showed her. The chairs…the table…the chest. The engraved utensils. He was so proud. And she seemed pleased.

It couldn't be that…

The more Joseph tried to think of reasons as to why Mary didn't love him…to why she would do such an indescribable action, the more he couldn't come up with them.

Instead, he thought just of her. And how she cared for him.

She was quiet, Joseph admitted. But he liked her shyness. The way she smiled at the ground when Joseph tried to make a joke. The way her eyes crinkled when she grinned. The way she twirled her waist long hair around her finger when she was nervous. The way she moved the dirt with her bare-feet when she was thinking of a reply. The way she played with her fingers when she watched Joseph work (he would peek over at her, of course) (and often end up missing his nail and hammering his finger). The little smiles she had when children would run by and call out, "Hello, Mary!"

The way she played with her little siblings. The way she helped her father in the field, planting seeds all day in the hot sun. The way she was always the last one to eat, making sure her family had food before her. The way she helped her mother without a single complaint.

She was a young woman of such grace and humility. Of such kindness and caring and beauty. Joseph had never met anyone like her, and he was proud to call her his wife.

 _Proud_.

And yet…here she stood, pregnant?

It made no sense.

He wanted to leave. With all his being, he wanted to leave her. He would find a different wife. He would divorce her quietly. No one would know. Maybe he could move towns—start a life somewhere else. Find someone different than Mary who wouldn't sleep with someone before the marriage law was over. Someone better.

But there was no one better. Joseph knew. He wanted Mary.

Because…he _loved_ her. With all his being, he loved her, and he could never leave her, despite what had happened. Despite the truth—if he ever got that.

So, he turned towards his beautiful bride, pregnant with a reason he did not yet know, and said with his whole heart and being, "Mary, yes. I trust you."

And with that, he walked out. Leaving Mary and Joachim and Anne behind him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, or what Mary would do. Or of what would become of both of them. But as for that moment? This exact moment right here? Joseph loved her. So, so much. And he did trust her. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to believe her.


	4. Joseph Speaks to Mary

**Joseph Speaks to Mary**

Joseph walked slowly to his destination, his hands shaking behind him as he drew closer to Mary, who sat on the ground, her back leaned against a tree. She sat there, her eyes closed, her hands atop her slightly swollen stomach.

She was so beautiful and pure.

And Joseph was so stupid and ashamed.

"Mary?"

She turned, her blue eyes meeting his.

She had been crying. Now he felt even worse.

Joseph hurried to her, grabbed her hand and helping her up. Maybe that made up for some of his stupidity.

"Yes, Joseph?" she asked. So innocent. So trustworthy. Why hadn't he believed her? Why hadn't he just trusted? He had. He had trusted her. He did trust it was something bigger than both of them that had made this happened. It hadn't been a soldier. It hadn't been him. It hadn't been someone else. But God? The Holy Spirit? Yes, Joseph had trusted her. Just not entirely believed her.

But now he did, he just wasn't sure how to tell her that…

Joseph looked at his hands. Calloused and wrinkled—evidence of his many years of hard work with his carpentry. He looked off in the distance, no words yet coming to him.

Then he looked at his beautiful wife, and knew what he had to say.

"And you shall call his name Jesus. For it is He that will save His people from their sins."

Mary's reaction remained neutral, so Joseph hurried to explain.

"Mary, an angel came to me in a dream. And told me the child you carry is one from God.." He gulped. "Your child will need a father. I will accept him as my own."

"But people will not look at you the same. They will not look at us the same."

"That does not matter. I am your husband, and you are my wife. That is all anyone needs to know."

"So you do believe me?"

Oh, how he did. And how he felt so stupid for not believing her in the first place. Joseph had chosen Mary as his wife because he knew she was a woman of great virtue and honor and respect and trust. She was not one to lie about certain matters like this, and Joseph was ashamed. So he would make it up to her. He would the best foster father any child could ever have. He would be there for Mary always. When the town rejected them. When their friends left them. When they would whisper words of hate about them both. Joseph would be there for Mary and their child. He would support them, provide for them, and love them with all his being.

He already did love them.

At that moment, Mary gasped and touched her stomach. "He's kicking!" she exclaimed.

Excited, Joseph reached his hand out but quickly pulled back. He shouldn't…

Mary, however, grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Joseph smiled and moved closer as he felt the lumps beneath his hand pressing. Joseph laughed. What a miracle. The baby was so close to him. He could feel him moving around just simply by having his hand on his wife's stomach. Mary placed her hand atop Joseph's, and the two made eye contact. She smiled at him, and Joseph, embarrassed, focused on the baby.

Slowly, the movement quieted, and Joseph removed his palm. He glanced down at his fingers, not realizing with complete understanding that only inches away the Son of God be. Nearly touching him. The King of kings and Lord of lords—only a few inches away from the world. A baby. One that he would provide for and love and support. One he would get to soon call his own.

He looked up once more at his wife, who was already smiling at him.

He no longer felt confused, angry, and ashamed. He felt so proud. Mary was his wife. He had chosen her specifically many months ago, and he still choose her today. He was proud of her, regardless of what others would soon say about them and their actions.


	5. Shunned

**Shunned**

Joseph was well-known in the town of Nazareth. Everyone seemed to like him. He was spoken to often, helped often, and people even came to laugh and tell jokes during the day as he worked in his business. His carpentry shop wasn't the most popular place, but it attracted enough customers over the years where he had earned a fair amount of money to start building a house for his wife.

The town approved of him and Mary together greatly. His friends joked about how much he loved her. They would tease him whenever he messed up on his work because he was distracted thinking about Mary. Or how he would blush when Mary spoke with him, or how he smiled whenever her name was mentioned.

Many had praised him for his choice of wife as, "Mary is a wonderful girl." Some had even offered to assist in the building of his house to ensure he would have it finished with the one year Marriage Law was complete.

He was a popular person in Nazareth. One of great virtue, trust, and respect.

That is, until he accepted pregnant Mary as his wife instead of divorcing her quietly like so many had suggested.

"She has been with someone else, Joseph. You cannot trust her."

"You should not be with her. She is a disgrace."

"You deserve better, Joseph."

He had thought those same exact thoughts in the beginning. How could Mary disobey like she had done? Did she not love him _that much_?

But the angel had appeared to him in a dream and shut out those terrible accusations. Mary was carrying the Son of God just as she had said, and Joseph was ashamed of himself for not believing her. Mary was not one to lie. She always told the truth, and Joseph had apologized to her that following morning.

After that, everything changed for him. He went from popular to hated. His friends no longer spoke to him. He worked on his house—alone. Not one single person came to speak with him except Mary, and that made things even worse, as anyone passing by would glare and frown. If a couple walked by, they would whisper words of hate loud enough for both him and Mary to hear.

"They have broken the Marriage Law."

"God will never forgive them for this."

"Why are they still here? They should be punished."

He went from respected to shunned in a day, and Joseph had not been prepared for the hate his friends and neighbors showed him. Instead of teasing him about his wife, his "friends" no longer spoke to him. They didn't come by and see him and the progress of his house. His carpentry business? Non-existent anymore. No one would buy from him. He was having trouble purchasing needs for his work when he had no money to spend. Soon, the taxes would have to be collected once more, and Joseph would have very little to show for it.

How was he supposed to provide for his wife and child when so many hated him and wished of his existence to be no more? He had heard the whispers of his wife, too. The hate of him he could take, even though it was incredibly difficult. But when the entire town of Nazareth no longer respected and loved sweet Mary, and wished of her death, did it become even harder to survive in this town.

Which is why, when that soldier rode in on horseback, shouting, "By order of King Herod, you are all to be counted for taxes. Return to the place of your birth at once" did Mary and he look at each other, a hint of a smile on their face. They both wanted to leave Nazareth. It would be dangerous, and their family would be missed, but at least they would be going somewhere different, where no one knew their story and they weren't shunned and hated.


	6. The First Time

**The First Time**

Mary remembered the first time she ever saw Joseph. It was only a year ago, maybe? And now look where they were. She was riding atop a donkey, pregnant with the Son of God, as her husband walked before her, leading her to Bethlehem. A year ago she never would have imagined her life would be like this, but here she was.

A year ago, she seemed so much younger. Of course, she was a year younger, but she seemed so…unaware of the hardships that were to come for her. She lived a good life with her family. She helped her mother, played with her siblings, and worked in the field with her father. A normal, normal life.

Until the first time she ever saw Joseph. He had lived in Nazareth his entire life. He had friends and a family here. But he lived away from her. He never associated himself Mary or her family because there was no need.

She had been at the well, gathering water, when he first came and spoke to her. She was only fourteen at the time, where he was older than her by ten years or so. She had been having some trouble with the water bucket, when he rushed to her side, grabbed the bucket, and assisted her in pouring the water into her jar. In was an innocent act of help, but one she thought about greatly since it had occurred. Had Joseph knew he wanted to marry her? Had he known his entire life, or was it just at that exact moment did he discover his affection for her?

They hadn't spoken anything more than a "thank you" and "you're welcome" at that time, but that was the start of everything.

The next day, Joseph was speaking to Mary as she walked in the street, calling out a friendly, "hello" where she would simply smile and nod in return.

Weeks went by, and as time went on Joseph started working in her father's field. She was no longer needed by her father to help, as Joseph was already there, from early morning to late at night. Joseph had his own family and own field to care for, but every day he would help hers. She was extremely grateful, but wondered what sort reward he wanted in return for his labor.

And it had been her.

Only months later, Mary now fifteen, did she walk into her home to find Joseph, her mother, and her father standing there. She was to marry him, this exact moment, and from then on they would be called wife and husband. Of course, they couldn't live together until the one year was over, but in every other aspect they were married.

She wasn't ready. She hadn't even spoken to him other than a simple "thank you" or "hello" or "are you thirsty?" And now she was expected to marry him?

But marry him she did. She didn't love him then, but she grew to love him over time. Especially now, sitting atop that mule on her way to Bethlehem. Her husband in front of her, leading her and her child to safety. She had always been proud to call him her husband—as he was a great man of virtue—but now she was proud to say he was her husband and she loved him. Truly she did. She never would have imagined that first time at the well would lead to this today. But here they were.


	7. Fears

**Mary and Joseph's Fears**

How many nights had they traveled so far? Mary was exhausted. It seemed like forever, but they still had a long way to go. The nights were piercing cold. They only had one blanket, and Joseph always slept away from her, leaving her alone with the fire and covers to be the warmest. Sometimes he would wander off at night to retrieve more wood, and return to stoke the fire. Mary watched him sometimes—when he thought she was sleeping. One time, he gave up his small serving of supper to their mule, who grew skinnier by the day due to lack of food. Joseph had to be starving, but he never once complained.

Unlike Mary. She didn't complain aloud, or voice her fears aloud to anyone, but inside, she was terrified. She carried the Son of God within her, and here she was, so hungry, so cold, and so tired. Traveling to Bethlehem to be counted, with her shunned husband as her only company. He was a wonderful man, but no one in town thought so anymore. Didn't God wish for everyone to love and accept them? But no one did anymore. Didn't God want His Son to be warm when born? To have parents who weren't terrified and traveling such a long distance so far into her pregnancy?

This all seemed wrong, but she tried to trust regardless. God had chosen her, and for whatever reason that may be, she would try to live up to His expectations of her.

But that didn't change the fact that she was so, so terrified. She hadn't voiced her fears aloud to Joseph yet. Maybe she would, soon, to see if he was just as scared as her. Maybe he was brave and courageous as he seemed, and it was only Mary who had this anxiety within her.

Regardless, she offered all she was to the mercy of God's plan. He did have a plan, didn't He? Yes, he did. The angel Gabriel seemed to believe so. She would name her son Jesus, and he would be called Emmanuel. God with us.

 _God with us._

God was within her now, just a babe. And as she sat atop that mule, her husband ahead of her, she couldn't help but wonder if God regretted His decision of choosing her as the Mother. Wasn't there someone wiser out there? Someone who was older, more mature, and had a stable husband of many years? She had been married to Joseph for only a short time, and while he was the right foster father chosen, their marriage was seen by many as unlawful. She still wasn't entirely sure if her parents believed her about the angel. Did they assume it was Joseph? Or a soldier? Or Mary herself that had done this? Or did they believe her, but just not say that ever aloud to her?

Therefore, causing her fears to increase.

Where would they go after this? Would there be a place for them to stay? Would the Lord provide? He seemed to be doing fine for now, as they were healthy, had some food, and a mule so she didn't have to walk the many miles.

But what about the future?

 _Lord, help me not be so terrified… Help me be like Joseph, who shows no fear. He trusts You. Help me trust in Your plan. I offer you all that I am._

Joseph was so frightened. He hoped Mary didn't sense his fear, as he could already tell how scared she herself was. Each night, he made sure she was warm enough. He wished he had more food to offer, but whatever he did, Mary and the mule got the most. He would survive. He wasn't hungry for sure, but God would provide. His wife was more important than him.

Joseph couldn't help but feel incredibly pressured. His wife carried the Son of God within her, and he was assigned as foster father to the Savior who had created the world before he was even born. And now God was so near to him every single day. What if he couldn't provide? What if there wasn't any food one day, or he ran out of money, or his mule collapsed? What then? What if Mary became ill? What if there was no place to stay in Bethlehem when they arrived? What if no one could help them when the time came for Jesus to be born?

There were so many frightening questions left unanswered. Joseph prayed every night, and thanked God for the blessings they did have at this moment, and the troubles they had avoided, but he also prayed for his fears to seize. Each day they grew and grew, until he worried one day they would overcome and he would break down in tears in front of his wife. He had to be strong for her and for himself.

But he felt so overcome with pressure it was unimaginable. A year ago, he was preparing to ask for Mary's hand in marriage. To build her a house, live together, and have a family over a few years. He didn't prepare for Mary to become pregnant with the Son of God, the town to shun him, and Herod ordering everyone to travel to the place of their birth in order to pay more taxes.

But this was God's plan, and he was trying so hard to trust.

He was a carpenter. Born in Bethlehem, raised in Nazareth. He wasn't anything special to anyone, but God had chosen him for a reason. So he would try his best. _Lord, I offer you everything I am. It isn't much, and I admit that I am terrified. But I give you myself, and I trust in your plan. Help us through this._


	8. The Innkeeper's Tale

**The Innkeeper's Tale**

Who was knocking on his door this late at night? It was piercing cold outside, pitch black, and way past the appropriate time that anyone should still be out. Another traveler, probably. Looking for a place to stay.

The innkeeper looked around his small house, leaving his eyes to rest on each individual sleeping on the floor, and grumbled. It was far too crowded in here. People were taking up the floor. There wasn't an inch of room to even be seen. The knocking persisted, frantically, and he thought to ignore it, as how was he supposed to cross over all the sleeping people? Only to tell the traveler that no, he could not stay, as there was no room (as he had told the other ten who had come before…)? It wasn't worth it. He just wanted to stay in the kitchen, drinking his wine, and shut out the world. It was exhausting being an innkeeper, especially since Herod had ordered the taxation rule.

But he was making good money—or at least, he was supposed to. Half the people would probably sneak out early morning before they would pay him what they fully owed.

The knocking continued, this time, shouting followed. "Help! Help! Help me, please!"

What was it now? Grumbling, he slammed his drink down and hurried to the door, tripping over those sleeping in his path.

He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open aggressively, preparing himself to see a young man standing there with nothing but a bag of money, ready to bribe him for a night to stay.

But what he saw instead shocked him.

A girl. Just a girl, being carried in the arms of her man. She was pregnant—clearly. It appeared she was already in labor, and needed a place to give birth this instant. The man wobbled in place, almost as if ready to collapse from fatigue and worry. He looked the innkeeper in the eye, and begged him, "Please, Sir, I ask you for a place to stay. My wife is in pain. There is nowhere else to go."

The woman—girl, really—cried out in pain, grabbing her stomach. She looked into her husband's eyes and whispered, "Joseph, please…"

Joseph stared back at the innkeeper, his eyes begging.

But there was no room! He had nothing. The innkeeper wanted to help—he truly did—but he had no room in his inn for them. Not for one person, much less two people who would soon become three. He had no room for a woman in labor. He had no place for her to stay at all (except his room, but that was off limits as that was his room).

"I'm sorry. I cannot help you…" he said, as he prepared to close the door.

Joseph stopped him, however. He moved closer and place his hand on the wooden door, preventing it from closing. He did this, all while managing to still cradle his pregnant wife. The man was strong and determined.

"Please! We have looked everywhere else. This is the last inn. We have nowhere. It is cold. It is dark. My wife is…" he glanced down at her and removed his hand from the door. Joseph stroked his wife's face. Sweat dripped from her temple, and she writhed in pain and cried out once more. The husband looked up at the innkeeper again, tears pooling in his eyes. "We have nowhere."

The innkeeper wanted to help, but he absolutely could not. "I have nowhere. I apologize, but you must find somewhere else to stay."

And with that, he closed the door.

He stood there, back pressed against the wall. The innkeeper could still sense the husband and wife were behind him. Then, he heard the steps of footprints walking away slowly. Quietly. Disappointed footsteps. Then, another cry of pain.

The innkeeper tried the sight of the two out of his mind. If had room, he would have helped—no doubt. But there was nowhere. And, the couple looked poor. They probably would not be able to pay him for his time. And how long would a newborn infant have to stay here? He didn't want to have a baby in his inn. That would scare his other customers away, and he would lose money.

And yet, he turned to look out his window, and was shocked at what he saw.

Joseph, sitting on the ground—in the middle of the street—a short distance away from his inn. His wife was sitting with him, and Joseph was wrapping his body around his wife. Comforting her, hugging her, and whispering words of encouragement to her as she sat there, whimpering and fighting back tears. Joseph stroked his wife's long hair and kissed her brow.

And they just sat there. In the middle of the street. In the piercing cold. While it was oh so dark outside. As if they were accepting their fate because they had nowhere else to go. So where would they stay but right there?

The innkeeper couldn't bear the sight anymore. A thought came to him, and he rushed out the door, not even closing it behind him.

He hurried to the couple, out of breath from the short distance he had run. Joseph looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears and worry and sadness.

"I have a place," the innkeeper said. "It is not much, but it is something. Follow me."

The woman looked at her husband, who looked at her. He quickly moved to pick her up as the innkeeper hurried off to his destination.

A stable. That's what he had, and that's what they would get. It wasn't much. Small. Built in the hole of a cave a short distance away from his inn. There was a cow and some sheep and a mule. An abundance of straw littered the ground, enough to keep the animals warm for these cold nights.

"Here. This. This is what I have. You can have it for this night." The innkeeper turned towards Joseph, who cradled a crying Mary. He nodded quickly and whispered, "Thank you," before rushing inside and placing his wife down.

The innkeeper nodded, then turned to leave, hurrying back to his inn, his fingers already numb with cold. Behind him, he could hear the cries of a soon mother-to-be.


	9. Mary's Blessing

**Mary's Blessing**

Tiny hands. Tiny fingers. Beautiful green eyes. He was so small and precious, wrapped up in the blue blanket. Mary hugged him tight, never ever wanting to let him go. He was her baby boy, and he was finally here.

"Oh, love…" she whispered as she kissed his cheek. She had wondered for months what it would be like to hold her Savior in her arms, and now that moment was here. She felt so vulnerable, but also so connected and close with him, for he had been inside of her for nine months.

Jesus was truly a miracle for her. Miracle of all miracles. She was young and only newly married, and now she had a baby? This baby being the Son of God, her Lord and Savior, the King of kings? This baby had come to save the world, to change the hearts of many. To change their hearts of stone and hate to hearts of love.

Mary gently grabbed his hand and looked at his small fingers. One day—she knew—those hands would be used to heal the scars of every broken heart in this world. God was revealing that to her this very moment. She knew the troubles her son would endure later in his life. As she closed her eyes, she could picture it all. Every false accusation, every fist in his face…the nails in his hands. It hurt her heart to no end, and for a moment she was angry at God the Father for showing her this horrible future. She didn't want that life. She wanted this moment right here. With her son and her husband. Just here, tonight. It was cold and they were in a stable, yes, but this moment here was perfect. Why look towards the future when nothing about it would be good?

But God showed her something better then. And those moments she would be forever grateful for. She saw—as she held her son in her arms and closed her eyes—the good future of her dear child. She saw the life she would live with him and her husband. She saw her baby growing into a toddler and taking his first steps. Saying his first words. She saw him as a young boy, working alongside Joseph in his carpentry. The two smiling at each other, the bond of father and son unbreakable. She saw him becoming a teenager—one who helped her constantly, who obeyed, and who loved with all his being. This baby in her arms would grow up to be the most loving person on this earth, and she would be there to raise him and witness that.

A tear slid down her face as she realized the blessing she had been given. She felt the strong hand of her husband on her shoulder.

Who was she, that she should be called the Mother of the Lord?

And yet here she was, holding this child in her arms. Mary bent her head low so that her's and Jesus' touched softly. "I love you, my dear son," she whispered. Another tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. Instead, she tightened her eyes closed and kissed the Son of God goodnight.


	10. Joseph's Lullaby

**Joseph's Lullaby**

" _Go to sleep, my son…"_

His son. Joseph couldn't believe it, but as he sat there, the infant cradled in his arms, it was hard not to. A few months ago he was going to divorce his wife Mary quietly because he thought she had been with someone else, resulting in her pregnancy. But the angel had come to him in a dream, explaining Mary was indeed telling the truth.

He peeked over at Mary, who looked radiant in her blue veil. She lay atop the hay, sleeping soundly, a small lamb next to her, almost as if purposely there to keep her warm. He looked out into the dark night, that bright star still shining in the sky like it had when Jesus first had been born only a short while ago. The three kings who had visited—bring with them treasures—had left, as had the shepherds. It was just Mary, Joseph, and Jesus in the stable, along with the numerous different animals surrounding them.

It was late, surely. Joseph should have been asleep many hours ago, as he was incredibly tired. But it was cold, and how could he sleep with the Son of God in his arms? Sure, he could lay him in the clean feeding trough he had positioned near them earlier, but why would he want to lay this baby down? He wanted to hold him forever and stare into his sweet face. The face of the Son of God.

Who was he, that the Son of God should be called _his_ son? He was a carpenter. He worked hard, day in and day out, but he was nothing special, and yet God had chosen him to be his son's foster father.

Oh, his son had such a long road ahead of him. Joseph knew that. He knew the struggles that would be coming for his child. Not in detail, but why else would God send his Son, if he wasn't going to go through hardships while here?

But as Joseph sat there—Mary sleeping beside him, breathing softly—and looked into that baby's face, he wanted all the future to go away. He wanted this moment right here to last forever. He had a family. A wife and a child. Nothing else mattered. Not Herod and his taxes. Not the fact that they were forced to stay outside in a stable. Nothing mattered but this moment right here.

Jesus slept. Jesus. Emmanuel. God with us. He was holding the Son of God in his arms, and was given the most wonderful gift of being able to call him his own—for the time being, that is. Maybe Jesus would only be his son for fifteen years, or thirty years. Joseph didn't know. But at this moment right here? Jesus was _his._ He was able to be called "father". He was a father. He would grow up with a son and wife in his home, and teach Jesus how to walk and talk, and work in his carpentry business.

Oh, he understood. He understood that this was the Glory of Heaven sleeping in his arms. He understood this was the King of Kings. The true Son of God.

But as for just this moment, he wished to call Jesus his very own. Did this baby understand the weight of his glory? Did he understand the price of it all? Or did the Father above guard those truths from him, so that he could sleep peacefully in Joseph's arms tonight?

 _The world can wait for one more moment…_

Jesus would be saving the world soon enough. He would be saving his people. Saving _him_.

 _Oh, but Lord…_

Could this baby have one night where he slept peacefully before that had to happen? Could he, just for one night, be Joseph's?

The child in his arms began to fuss, so Joseph quietly shushed him, then began to speak aloud to this baby. His son's eyes opened, and Joseph stared into them. He was so beautiful. His son was so beautiful. "Sleep, my child. You have such a long life ahead of you. A difficult life, I am sure. But please, dear Child of mine, sleep tight this night."

Baby Jesus slowly closed his eyes, cooing softly as Joseph stroked his cheek. A tear slipped down Joseph's face, to which he would have wiped it away had he not been holding the King of the World in his arms.


End file.
